Right Or Wrong?
by RinnieChi
Summary: He was a hero, saving civilians from harm and danger. And he was a villain, bringing destruction with reasons that are unknown to the public. Yet there's more to it than what appears in the surface. Your strenght is shaped based on what you have faced. After all, no one was simply born with super powers. They both knew that from the beginning. Superhero! AU
1. Chatter

**Bet you** **guys are wondering the story behind this. So it all started with me reading Superhero! AU stories and Tumblr prompts. I really thought it was a cute idea to write down.**

 **So this happened! I'll admit, it was pretty dam hard to come up with super hero names and all that fun stuff. . . But hey, I managed!**

 **I'm actually super excited for this story, so I'm doing my best to map this story out! Fun fact; there will be romance between the Hero and Villain. :3**

 **But enough chit chat, let's get the party started!**

* * *

 **4 Years Ago. . .**

 _"Did you call me, Doctor?" A man with a white coat and goggles turned around and smiled at the figure standing in the door way._

 _"Why indeed I have. . . Sit down, make yourself comfortable." He said, as he started observe the chemicals in front of him._

 _The young teen in front of him shrugged and sat in one of the stools._

 _He observed at the doctor in front of him, who was mixing the liquids in front of him. He eventually found himself bored and started to observe the laboratory in front of him._

 _Why was he here in the first place?_

 _"You're probably wondering why I may have called you here." The Doctor said, smiling kindly at the boy. The teen nodded and said "Have I done something wrong?"_

 _"No of course not. I just merely wanted to talk to you about a new project I have been thinking about." He said, sitting across the boy._

 _"In fact, I think you'll like it. . ."_

* * *

 **Present**

"Hey you guys, guess what!"

A sixteen year old boy was running to a group of boys, clinging to a roll of newspaper in his hand. A silver haired boy turned around and asked "Hm? What is it, Masamune?"

Masamune showed the group of teenagers the cover of the newspaper. It showed a picture of a hooded figure carrying a kid away from a burning house.

Not much can be said about the male, only that he was wearing a dark hood and seemed to be wearing a suit of some kind.

The front of the newspaper read _"The Spiral Guardian Saves Boy From Fire!"._

"He's at it again! And saved a kid this time! You guys, you know what this means?!" The tricolored haired boy exclaimed.

"That you just got invested in newspapers. " The brunet answered plainly.

"Haha, no. It means that there's a superhero in town! Isn't that awesome?" Masamune grinned.

"Don't you think you read too much DC comics?" A dark blue haired boy snickered. Masamune turned around and gave the other a small glare. "For your info, King, I read Marvel not DC." He said, huffing.

"Wow, that's lame. DC is obviously better." King crossed his arms.

"I think that he's not a superhero." Zeo stated, sipping the smoothie in front of him.

"WHAT?"

"C'mon, Zeo. Don't ruin it for Masamune. I think it's neat that there might be a superhero here" The silver haired boy said, his violet eyes gleaming.

The brunet stared before saying "Whatever you say, Toby."

"What is it with you, Zeo? Don't you like the idea that there might be someone who can save the day?" Masamune questioned.

"It's not that. I just think that people might take it a bit far with the "Super" stuff. Hero, sure. But "Super"? I don't think so." The blue eyed boy said, taking another sip.

"I might have to disagree with you on that, Zeo." Toby said.

"Ooohhh. . ." King and Masamune said.

"Oh hush you two. And why is that, Toby?" Zeo said, interested.

"Well, first he came out of the burning house without harm and the house was on fire to the core. Not only that, but he has gotten into fights with various bad guys even those who are twice his size. Third, how is it that when help is needed the Spiral Guardian appears in perfect timing?"

Zeo stayed quiet as Masamune and King were holding back their laughs.

"Hey, cheer up! Just lighten up a little, Zeo." The silver haired boy smiled.

"I guess I should. . ." Zeo said sheepishly.

* * *

"I'll see you guys later!" Toby waved smiling.

"See you later, Toby!" Zeo smiled back.

"I should get going as well. I have a video game to pick up!" King said, putting his hand above his head.

"Same here! I'll see you around, Zeo!" Masamune ran off.

The boy sighed, before standing up and walking away from their hang out area. Bored, he decided to walk inside a comic store and roamed.

It was a little quiet, with the exception of small conversations from customers.

"He's been saving people over the past two years! Isn't that great?"

"I hear that he's super handsome!"

"They also say that he might work with the government."

"Huh? I heard he works for a secret organization. . ."

While Zeo might have lost the debate with Toby, he still finds these conversations a little annoying.

'Geez, don't they get tired. But then again it's not normal for a superhero to appear out of nowhere.' The sixteen year old thought to himself.

In front of him, there was a comic issue of Superman.

'Superhero, huh. . .'

* * *

 _*BOOM!*_

Screams of panic started to rise as a explosion went off inside a apartment building. Many people ran, others tried to go back inside but we're stopped by the police in front of them.

There was firemen getting rid of the fire, but no one notice that a new figure came in the picture. His hood covered his face, unknown to others.

"He's here!"

"Please, help us!"

The male looked up, his eyes shining with determination.

* * *

 **Done! That's that! Hope you guys enjoyed it, 'cause I know I did! This was a little hard to write, but whatever! I'll do my best with this story!**

 **If you guys would like, please leave a review, follow and favorite!**


	2. Spiral Guardian

**Hey y'all, I'm back and worse than ever!**

 **Why the long absence? Well, I lost interest in the anime series I'm not gonna lie. I tried to get back in but that can be really hard. Especially when I'm going to be super busy in the future. If I am going to publish one story in this particular fandom then its probably gonna be a one chapter story only. I'm not sure if I want to continue my previous work and I don't want to force myself into writing it and then see how badly written it is because I had no interest in it.**

 **So why am I continuing this one story?**

 **This is the one story that I actually liked** **so I decided to continue it.** **So I hope you guys like it too!**

 **Is it going to be really long? I don't think so, but its not gonna be a short story either.**

 **So enjoy!**

* * *

 _*BOOM!*_

"Huh?! Where did that come from?!" Masamune turned around and saw that there was smoke coming out of a building. People started to run off, not looking back to the danger behind them.

King took a step back, eyes widening as he started to observe the situation in front of him.

"Masamune, I think we should get out while we still can." The blue haired teen turned and looked at his friend with concern.

"No way! What about Zeo and Toby?! There's no way I'm leaving until I know if they're okay!" Masamune refused, shaking head.

King sighed at Masamune's stubbornness and said, "Look how about I'll give both of them a call and put them on speaker. But we need in case something else happens right now!"

The other teen hesitated before agreeing to the blue haired boy's idea.

"Alright. I think I'll be okay with that. . ."

Nodding at each other in agreement, both teens ran off as they got to safety.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

Everyone stared on the young man in awe as the wind blew his navy colored hooded cape.

No one knew about him until two years ago when the hooded figure started to take crime into his own hands. Some cases would be regular petty crimes such as robbery or assault. But then there would be times when he would appear in strange cases, too.

One good example would be the time when the young man has busted an organization that was involved in human trafficking. The frightening part is not only the fact that they would kidnap just anyone but also the fact that the organization was performing human experiments on the victims.

There is also the time when there were strange, mutated creatures roaming around the outskirts of the city. They would be aggressive towards humans and went as far as injuring over 10 people. Luckily enough, the proclaimed hero came into the scene early enough to get rid off the creatures before they attacked anyone else.

The male would always wear a hooded cape, so it always covered the top part of his figure. But without the hood, one would see that the guardian would have his hair tied into a bun and to top it all off he wore a navy blue mask. He didn't wear anything flashy just a black body suit, metal pads on his knees, legs, and arms. He also wore a belt, but others can't tell what he carries on it.

One notable thing that people saw on his abilities is how flexible he was and he was extremely agile when he moved. He'd move so quickly that it would appear that he's moving in circles.

Just like a spiral. . .

"I need everyone to get to safety in this very moment. Any civilians who are in this area must leave this instant!" The Spiral Guardian yelled as he jumped on top of one of the firetrucks.

Police and firefighters nodded and they started to split in groups as they guided people into safety. Those who weren't guiding the civilians were busy trying to put out the fire.

The Spiral Guardian looked up and frowned at the scene before him.

There was something strange about it but he would worry about that in a bit.

He jumped up and reached the railing of the apartment. Taking a strong grip onto the handles, he was able to get a hold of the railing and looked at the sliding glass door.

Well, _broken_ glass door.

Behind the heavy smoke was an empty living room. Narrowing his eyes, the Spiral Guardian got off the railing and entered the room.

There was no implication of aggression or any sign of struggle.

Maybe it was because of the explosion it's hard to tell but still.

From his belt, the Guardian grabbed a small respirator and put it on as he decided to investigate further.

He looked from the living room to kitchen to bedroom and there was no single. sign. of. life.

Afterwards the firemen was able to put out the fire as the Spiral Guardian confirmed the authorities that there was no one inside the apartment building.

The Guardian decided it's best to hang around the apartment in order to investigate the situation and have a clear image of what happened.

"It was revealed that someone unknown entered the apartment but they were able to enter without looking suspicious. It's likely they were familiar and had a spare key of the apartment somehow. The owner of the apartment denied of being present when the explosion happened or that she had any connection." One of the officers told the Spiral Guardian.

The young man nodded and said, "I understand the situation. It explains how the door wasn't broken or anything similar. It also explains the fact that there was no one inside the rooms."

"Right, though we're still in investigation-"

The Spiral Guardian interrupted, "Sorry I have a call coming in. Gotta go!"

With that he ran off, jumping building to building as the officer stared with wide eyes.

* * *

 _"Zeo! Are you okay?!"_

The blue eyed boy sighed and chuckled lightly.

"Yes Masamune, I'm okay. There's nothing to worry about. Though I expected King's voice not yours."

 _"Well, about that. . ."_

 _"Masamune forgot his phone at home so I decided to call you and Toby. Masamune wanted to look for you guys which is why we're here now."_ King explained.

"Huh? I appreciate the thought but Masamune you really need to think straight if you're going to risk yourself." Zeo rolled his eyes.

 _"But-"_

"No buts," Then he smiled.

"I will say this though. I'm glad you were worried. While we're at it how's-"

Zeo then felt a presence nearby, causing him to feel uneasy.

 _"Zeo? You okay?"_

"Yeah, something came up. Sorry, I have to go. I'll talk to you guys later." With that he hanged up and took a look on his area.

Because no one appeared in sight he then spoke in a loud voice, "Whoever it is, show yourself! I'm not here to play games!"

Zeo narrowed his eyes upon hearing silence until he heard a male speak up.

"My, my. Don't you know how thrilling it is for me every time I get your attention?"

The blue eyed boy grabbed his sword from his belt and turned just to meet a pair of soft colored eyes.

Gritting his teeth, he muttered "Why you!"

Smirking, 'Lyra' responded with "It's good to see you again, _Spiral Guardian._ "

* * *

 **For the first time, I can proudly say that I'm happy with how this chapter turned out.**

 **It feels nice to see how it doesn't seem to badly rush or anything. I hope you all enjoyed it as I did.**

 **Follow and review so I know how to improve.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
